


Sticky Tricks

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether getting it in was accidental or not, getting gum out of your hair will always be nothing but punishment to <i>some</i> people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Tricks

“Be careful be careful be careful, oh Hilde, you don’t understand -”  
  
“Of course I do. I had long hair once too, you know. Now sit still.”  
  
“No, really, please -”  
  
“It’s not a matter of please, you big baby. It’s not going to come out any other way.”  
  
“ _Be careful!_ My soul resides in that thing!”  
  
“Your soul? That’s unusual. Not your brain?”  
  
“Would _that_ make you be more careful?”  
  
“Oh wait, I forgot. Your brain resides in that _other_ floppy appendage.”  
  
“I resent tha- hold on, _floppy?!”_  
  
“What? It’s true, isn’t it?”  
  
“I swear, if you weren’t so cute when you’re being evil...”  
  
“I can be cute when I repent, too. All I’d need would be proof to the contrary.”  
  
“Really now?”  
  
“Uh-huh. For example... if I do _this_ to your hair, I wonder what will happen to your...”  
  
“I’m not sure I’m following your line of thought there, babe... but that feels _good_.”  
  
“Good, good. Close your eyes. Relax. Enjoy. Where’s your brain at now?”  
  
“My what now? Hmmm... Could you, just a little lower -”  
  
“It’s not dangling anymore?”  
  
“Dangling? Oh no, nothing dangling here...”  
  
“So not like this?”  
  
“Like wha - HILDE WHAT DID YOU DO?!”  
  
“Cut the gum out of your hair while you weren’t looking, of course.”  
  
“Oh god, my hair, _my hair._ Mirror. Need a mirror.”  
  
“Minimum collateral damage, just see for yourself. And then come straight back here so I can finish what I started!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
